


En la oscuridad

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde el momento del accidente, el corazón del hombre de cabellos platinados no volvió a latir con ímpetu, bombeando temor y miedo a todo su torrente sanguíneo, hasta ese momento que escuchó ‘familia Fenton’ y ‘malas noticias’ en la misma oración. De repente lo único que podía imaginar era a Maddie y a Daniel sonriendo en la pasada fiesta de navidad, en la que él fue el invitado de honor de Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno,  
El inicio de todo.

Cuando abrió los ojos y miró por la gran ventana de su lujosa habitación, supo que ese día sería igual que los demás; un nublado y aburrido día en Wisconsin. Vlad Masters seguiría lamentando el no poder estar con su amada Maddie y alimentaría el odio que cada día le profesaba a Jack Fenton, mientras desayunaba huevos revueltos esparcidos con queso. En serio, tendría que decirle a la servidumbre que dejaran de ponerle queso a todo alimento.

Resopló con enfado, se estaba desviando de una de las principales actividades que realizaba religiosamente: espiar cada momento que vivían Maddie y Daniel. Claro, el chico era su archienemigo, pero Vlad siempre lo vio como el hijo que nunca tuvo, al que podía amar y consentirle cada deseo o capricho que tuviese, además de entrenarlo y educarlo para convertirlo en un mitad fantasma poderoso. El chico tenía talento para ello, pero su maldito orgullo y sarcasmo no lo dejaban ver las cosas claramente.

Daniel, como hijo de Maddie que era, no tenía ningún futuro lleno de éxito y felicidad si se quedaba junto a Jack. Su tonto padre lo destruiría molécula por molécula si se enterara que, por culpa de él mismo, podía tranformarse en lo que más odiaba, un fantasma. No, junto a Vlad, el chico desarrollaría sus poderes al máximo y podría ser igual de poderoso como él. Claro, él no viviría una juventud encerrado en un hospital y no tendría que convertirse en el ser más ruín y despreciable para conseguir el poder y una inmensa fortuna.

Vlad en ningún momento se arrepentía de algo que hubiese hecho. Todo era para conseguir un fin, el medio para lograrlo no era importante. Si fuese necesario, Masters daría todo por conseguir a Maddie o a Daniel, ya no le importaba quién fuese. Esa malsana obsesión por ellos lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pensó en la monotonía que rodeaba su vida, siempre la misma rutina todos los días. Ojalá y algo lo sacará de esas horribles ganas de comprar un gato.

Se vistió con una elegante bata de seda negra y se dirigió al estudio, ya que tenía que hacer unas importantes llamadas al encargado de las finanzas de su compañía. Las fechas de entrega de un importante pedido para el gobierno estaban próximas a cumplirse y no dejaría que los ineptos de sus empleados lo hicieran perder millones en una tontería.

Tomó asiento en su gran silla color rojo y al momento de levantar el teléfono, éste sonó con urgencia. Vlad rodó los ojos, imaginó que lo llamaban de alguna caridad para pedirle "amablemente" que donara algunos millones a una causa que jamás conocería. Estuvo tentado a colgar, pero algo le decía que contestara.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hubiesen sido los de la caridad los que llamaban y no los de la policía de Amity Park, la ciudad de su eterna y bella Maddie.

—Sí, diga.

—¿Señor Vlad Masters? —una apagada voz sonó del otro lado de la línea telefónica, poniendo de mal humor al millonario.

—Habla con él, ¿quién es y qué se le ofrece? Y una última pregunta, ¿cómo consiguió este númuero? Se supone que es una línea privada.

—Lo encontramos en la agenda telefónica de la familia Fenton. Me temó que tengo malas noticias que informarle, soy oficial de policía de Amity Park.

Desde el momento del accidente, el corazón del hombre de cabellos platinados no volvió a latir con ímpetu, bombeando temor y miedo a todo su torrente sanguíneo, hasta ese momento que escuchó familia Fenton y malas noticias en la misma oración. De repente lo único que podía imaginar era a Maddie y a Daniel sonriendo en la pasada fiesta de navidad, a la que fue el invitado de honor de Jack.

—Lamento informarle que hubo un accidente en la casa de la familia...

—¿Qué ha pasado, cómo está Maddie y Daniel? —empezó a desesperarse por las largas pausas del policía.

—Una especie de portal ha explotado, junto con toda la casa de los Fenton. Desafortunadamente, todos los integrantes estaban dentro de su hogar al momento de la explosión —se oyó un suspiro del otro lado, Vlad tenía los dedos crispados en el brazo dorado de la silla—. Sólo el hijo menor ha sobrevivido, ha sido un verdadero milagro, sin embargo, él está muy grave en el hospital...

Vlad Masters, el excéntrico millonario de Wisconsin, no era del tipo de persona que lloraba al escuchar sobre el fallecimiento de un ser querido; él sólo encerraba el dolor y la angustia, convirtiéndolos en ira cuando lanzaba un rayo de ecto-energía. Además, no había momento para dejarse abatir, aún estaba Daniel con vida, el hijo de Maddie, el hijo que siempre deseó.

—Dios, Maddie...

—De lo poco que pudimos rescatar, encontramos unos documentos en donde los Fenton especificaban que si algo les llegase a ocurrir, usted sería el encargado de velar por el bienestar de sus hijos.

—Sí, recuerdo que Maddie me lo pidió hace unos meses. Yo acepté con gusto.

—Señor Masters, necesitamos que venga inmediatamente a Amity Park, siendo usted el único autorizado por ellos para hacerse cargo de Daniel James Fenton.

—Yo... —finalmente se le había concedido lo que más deseaba, gracias a las horribles jugadas del destino. Realmente Vlad deseó, por primera vez en la vida, regresar el tiempo y evitar todo ese dolor— Estaré ahí en unas horas.

Cuando el reloj marcó que ya había pasado diez minutos aún con el auricular del teléfono sobre el oído, tomó su maletín con los documentos importantes y algo de dinero para dirigirse a la limusina que siempre esperaba por él, para llevarlo al aeropuerto y subir a su jet privado. Ya habría tiempo de quitarse la bata y cambiarse dentró del jet.

• • •

Después de unas cuantas horas, Vlad llegó al hospital de la ciudad, donde Daniel estaba siendo atendido, exigiendo inmediatamente ver al pobre chico, pero una enfermera ya entrada en años lo mandó a la sala de espera diciendo que ni todo el dinero del mundo lo haría entrar mientras los doctores estuviesen atendiendo al chico. Así que a punto de transformarse en Plasmius y quemar la piel de todos los presentes, se contuvo y apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos fríos, tratando de calmarse. Fue a la pequeña sala de espera y con toda pesadez, se sentó en un mullido sofá color negro.

Ni siquiera le había pedido al policía que lo llevara al lugar de la explosión o a verificar los cuerpos que de seguro ya estaban en la morgue; ya nada podía hacer por Maddie. Así que de inmediato pidió ser llevado al hospital. "Lo único que me interesa ahora es Daniel".

Vlad pensó en el chico y se sorprendió al verse preocupado por él; y pensar que hace tres semanas se habían visto sólo para librar una de las tantas peleas que Plasmius por supuesto ganó. Ahora, había llegado el momento de olvidarse para siempre de la rivalidad y de las tantas luchas y resentimientos que nadaban entre ellos dos. Masters supo que ahora se llevaría a Daniel a su mansión y vivirían como lo que siempre soñó, como padre e hijo.

De igual manera pensó en la situación del chico, estaría destrozado y con la difícil personalidad que poseía, los primeros días serían un verdadero infierno. Ya no había marcha atrás, ahora el destino cruzaba sus caminos y ya no se separarían jamás. Como siempre debió ser.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando sintió dos débiles presencias humanas frente a él y con todo su pesar, observó a los molestos amigos de Daniel; ésos que siempre le ayudaron a deshacer sus intentos de acabar con Jack y quedarse con Maddie.

Arqueó una ceja, mirándolos con indiferencia. Parecía que ellos querían decirle algo, pero el valor no los acompañaba. Sólo estaban parados ahí con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor Masters? —la chica gótica lo miró con enojo, cruzando los brazos rápidamente.

—¿Qué te parece que hago, chiquilla? —Vlad cerró los ojos y trató de no exaltarse.

—Aprovecharse de la situación, obviamente.

—Sam... —El chico de la fea gorra tomó el brazo de la chica, en señal de advertencia.

—Samantha, ¿cierto? —la niña frunció el ceño al oír su nombre completo—. Yo no he venido para aprovecharme, que te quede claro. No les debo una explicación, pero por el bien de Daniel se los diré: yo soy su tutor legal, Maddie misma me lo pidió y ahora la ley me lo exige.

—No puede ser cierto... —Ahora era el turno del mocoso de la gorra para hablar. Vlad se estaba cansando de eso.

—Es la verdad, Daniel aún es menor de edad y en cuanto pueda lo llevaré a Wisconsin para que viva conmigo.

—¡Cómo se atreve!

Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas. Vlad estaba a un paso de convertirse en fantasma y pulverizar a esos chiquillos molestos, pero no lo hizo. Respiró hondo cuando una enfermera salió de la habitación de Daniel y los miraba con molestia.

—¿Podrían comportarse? Esto es un hospital y deben guardar silencio —dijo la enfermera, miró que el chico agarraba a Sam por la espalda para evitar que le diera un golpe a Vlad—. ¡Ustedes! El tiempo de visita ha terminado, así que les sugiero que se vayan y regresen mañana. Señor Masters, puede pasar a ver al paciente.

Vlad les dio una larga y socarrona sonrisa a los mocosos y entró lentamente a la habitación, disfrutando de su pequeño triunfo.

Sin duda, Daniel estaría mucho mejor sin ellos cerca.

• • •

El sonido de la máquina que medía los signos vitales de Daniel era la única que se oía en el denso silencio de la habitación. Vlad no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver el estado en el que el pequeño tejón estaba. Tenía heridas y moretones por todas partes, sus dos piernas estaban rotas, pero lo que le causó pánico y sorpresa fue la venda que cubría sus ojos. Tuvo que ver el historial clínico que se encontraba al pie de la cama para saber completamente cómo estaba Daniel.

Dio un pequeño suspiro. En realidad él jamás le deseó mal al niño y ahora más que nunca velaría por él y lo ayudaría a salir de aquella oscuridad en la que su vida se estaba sumergiendo.

Le acarició la mejilla antes de salir. Vlad ahora sería la única luz de Daniel; aquella que alumbrará y alejará las tinieblas de su corazón.

Porque Vlad siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Era Vlad Masters.


	2. Destellos de sinceridad

_“Y a lo lejos logro escuchar que tu voz me comenzó a llamar, cuando el tiempo se quiera congelar, sé que me despertaré”._

Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Y eso lo asustó mucho.

Danny Fenton despertó después de escuchar unas voces murmurando en la habitación; no reconoció ninguna. Recordó que les había pedido a sus padres que no entraran a su cuarto cuando el estuviese dormido, era de mala educación y quería evitar sucesos bochornosos como reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo. Ya estaba grandecito, que lo entendieran de una vez iba a ser algo muy lento.

Pero, escuchando un poco mejor, esas graves y sedosas voces no pertenecían a sus padres, ni siquiera a su hermana, que cuando llegaba de visita era igual de entrometida que sus progenitores, lástima que no tuviese cerradura en su puerta.

El chico fantasma se sentía fatal. No recordó como había llegado a su cama ni en que momento se durmió. Sus piernas dolían como el mismo infierno, estaban inmovilizadas. Bien, ya se estaba asustando. Su torso estaba cubierto de vendas muy apretadas –pudo sentir– y apenas movía los dedos de las manos. ¿Qué pasó? Era la única pregunta que podía hacerse; incluso su mente trabajaba a una velocidad mucho menor a lo acostumbrada. Tal vez estaba bajo el efecto de alguna droga. ¿Y si sus padres por fin habían descubierto su secreto y estaban experimentando con él? El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza.

Haría lo único que faltaba hacer. Abrir los ojos.

Un miedo totalmente irracional se empezó a apoderar de él cuando se dio cuenta que no pudo abrirlos. La oscuridad fue lo único que pudo divisar. Algo le impedía abrir los ojos, alguien lo había vendado, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Escuchó cómo una especie de máquina empezó a escucharse frenéticamente. Era una de esas cosas para medir el ritmo cardíaco. “¿Qué demonios?”, pensó Danny. Esas cosas sólo estaban en los...

Hospitales.

Ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para preguntarse qué hacía en el hospital, pues su cuerpo reaccionó de manera automática. Empezó a mover sus brazos frenéticamente, sus dedos adoloridos arrancaron las intravenosas que estaban sujetas a sus antebrazos; Danny sólo quería salir de ahí y averiguar qué pasaba. Cruzó por su mente convertirse en fantasma, pero deshechó la idea porque suponía que en la habitación había doctores y enfermeras que lo verían. Además, estaba herido e inmovilizado de las piernas y sus ojos estaban cubiertos. La suerte no se encontraba de su lado.

Alguien gritaba, otro le decía que se tranquilizara mientras trataban de sujetarlo. El instinto de Danny era más fuerte en esos momentos, quería sobrevivir y alejarse de cualquier peligro.

La habitación era un gran desastre. Personas gritando impidiendo que se moviera y se lastimara. De hecho, todo su cuerpo empezó a doler como si el fuego del infierno estuviera en su interior. Ni siquiera recordaba la razón por la que se encontraba ahí. ¿Por qué nadie se tomaba la molestia de explicarle.

—Rápido, inyecten el sedante —al parecer, el doctor quería evitar más problemas, Danny siguió manoteando. Él quería respuestas.

—¡Esperen! Necesitamos hablar con el chico —una voz diferente se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación. El silencio se apoderó de todos, Danny se quedó inmóvil—. Esperen afuera.

A medida que el sonido de pasos alejándose se hacía menor, la tensión se hizo presente en el muchacho, revolviéndole el estomágo. No se atrevió a hablar, las palabras simplemente no surgían de su garganta. Por suerte, la otra persona habló. Tenía un tono de voz grave, pero firme, como si estuviese por la vida seguro de sí mismo.

—Señor Fenton, soy el oficial Smith, encargado de su caso —vaya, un policía; por fin se dignaban a explicar todo ese asunto.

Era seguro entonces, debía relajarse. Inhaló suavemente un par de veces para tranquilizarse; la máquina del pulso cardíaco mostraba un ritmo normal. Bien, ya estaba relajado.

—¿Qué pasó?

Una hora después, tuvieron que inyectarle el sedante a Danny. El sueño lo venció, pero las palabras del oficial Smith seguían repitiéndose como un eco dentro de su cabeza.

Todos están muertos.

Por su culpa.

• • •

—Quiero verlo.

—En estos momentos no es posible, señor Masters. Le han inyectado un sedante; se alteró mucho cuando le informé todo lo que ha pasado.

Vlad frunció el ceño ante la mención del sedante. Daniel llevaba varios días inconsciente por todos esos sedantes; Vlad pidió que dejaran al muchacho sin ellos, pero los doctores se negaron argumentando que sufriría un dolor agonizante los primeros días. El millonario de mala gana aceptó, no permitiría que Danny sufriera un minuto más.

—¿Le ha dicho que seré su tutor legal, oficial? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde había pasado todos sus días velando por el muchacho.

—Aún no, lo sedaron antes de poder mencionarlo. Sin embargo, creo que usted sería la persona ideal para decírselo; el niño sufrirá menos si una persona de confianza se lo comunicara.

Vlad dio un bufido en su mente. El muchacho jamás le había tenido confianza, ni siquiera se llevaba bien con él. Pero no le diría nada a Smith, tal vez eso entorpecería las cosas.

—Supongo.

—Me retiro, señor Masters. Llámeme si lo necesita. Buenas noches.

El millonario vio como Smith se perdía entre los pasillos del hospital. De repente, empezó a idear todas las maneras para decirle a Daniel que de ahora en adelante viviría con él en Wisconsin; sería amable, respetuoso y hasta se aguantaría todos los insultos que el muchacho le diría. Estaba preparado para todo lo que viniera, sólo quería que Daniel también lo estuviera.

Aunque lo dudaba. Vlad sabía que el chico estaba viviendo la peor etapa de su vida, era ilógico que lograra sobreponerse con facilidad.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Ser padre no era nada fácil.

Sólo esperaba que Daniel no dijera que todo fue un plan para llevarlo a su lado. Vlad no hubiese querido que las cosas pasaran así.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Continuará.


	3. Escalofrío

“Pues miro en tu dirección, pero no me prestas atención. Y tú sabes cuánto te necesito, pero nunca jamás me verás”.

Respiró profundamente mientras tomó su mano suavemente; no quería despertar al muchacho, así que trataba de ser lo más delicado posible. Ya había pasado un día desde que el oficial informó a Daniel de lo sucedido y del lapso de pánico que tuvo; Vlad hubiese querido estar presente, pero algo le dijo que no era momento. Tendría tiempo de sobra para hablar con él.

Si bien la policía investigó el accidente y tenía las causas del mismo, aún faltaba la versión del único sobreviviente. Claro, sólo era para completar el papeleo y tener una historia qué contar a la prensa.

Vlad miraba con preocupación al niño que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama de hospital. Múltiples moretones adornaban cruelmente la piel pálida de Daniel, la venda cubría los ojos celestes y el millonario se preguntaba internamente su condición de salud. Le preocupaba enormemente; él tenía el dinero para ver a los mejores médicos del mundo, pero había casos en los que ni siquiera eso funcionaba para remediar alguna enfermedad.

Daniel se recuperaría. Haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para ello.

Ahora, sólo quedaba por informarle al chico que su archienemigo, su némesis, la persona que más odiaba, sería su tutor legal. Obviamente, Vlad no tenía la ilusión de que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos ni que lo llamaría ‘papá’. No, era como pedirle al cielo que se volviera verde.

Sólo quedaba demostrarle a Daniel que ya no sería el de antes, que estaba dispuesto a cambiar para agradarle y así poder vivir en paz.

Sin embargo, Vlad estaba pensando sólo en él. Y ese era un error por el que pagaría después.

• • •

Los dos habían ido al lugar más tranquilo de la ciudad, el parque. Ahí no se escuchaban las voces de sus padres preocupados por todo lo ocurrido, ni las locas y aberrantes teorías de la prensa o las palabras vacías de sus compañeros de escuela sobre lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo Danny.

Sam quería golpearlos a todos, en serio.

Ella y Tucker estaban acostados sobre el verde césped del lugar que desprendía ese característico aroma que le agradaba a la de cabellos negros. La relajaba un poco, estar con su amigo en esos momentos tan difíciles llenaba ese hueco que comenzaba a formarse en su corazón.

Sam, más que nadie, sufría por Danny. Le dolía demasiado saber que él estuvo a punto de morir en la explosión; que estaba herido de gravedad y que había quedado huérfano. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse el dolor que Danny sufriría por todo ello. Fenton era fuerte, pero ninguna persona en el mundo podía ser indiferente ante tales desgracias. Ojalá ella pudiese hacer algo más que sólo pensar en el futuro del chico que alegraba su corazón cada que esos ojos azules como el cielo la miraban.

Y ahora todo el panorama se volvía negro con Vlad rondando por ahí. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurrió poner al loco y desquiciado millonario, archienemigo de Danny, obsesinado con él, como su tutor legal? El mundo era retorcido.

—Lo único que lograrán dejando a Danny con Vlad es que lo torture, y en el peor de los casos, que lo mate —Tucker suspiró ante las palabras de ella, llevaba días hablando de lo mismo.

—Sam —el chico amante de la tecnología se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas—, ¿no crees que por el momento Danny estaría mejor con Vlad?

La gótica abrió los ojos enormemente y se sentó bruscamente, ni siquiera podía creer lo que Tucker había dicho.

—No puedes decirlo en serio. ¿Cómo crees que eso posible?

—Mira, independientemente del pasado entre ellos, Vlad está dispuesto a hacerse cargo de Danny.

—Sabes que lo quiere para convertirlo en su alumno del mal.

—No me dio esa impresión cuando lo encontramos en el hospital, parecía realmente preocupado por él. Además, Danny se ha quedado solo. ¿Quién pagará los gastos del hospital? Recuerda que ellos no tenían seguro; ¿qué tal si necesitara a algún especialista? Vlad tiene mucho dinero.

—Tucker...

—¿Sabes? Estos son los momentos en los que se debe olvidar el pasado y confiar en las personas.

El silencio se hizo. El viento pudo escucharse nuevamente, la brisa hacía bailar a las hojas caídas de los grandes árboles del parque. Sam empezó a entender a Tucker, el porqué de su silencio en todo el asunto de Danny y Vlad. Tal vez, de alguna manera, tenía razón y lo único que podía hacer era confiar en el buen juicio del millonario. Pero no sería de la noche a la mañana, ella no olvidaba. Menos Danny.

Pobre chico. Ojalá todo fuese como aquella vez.

Pero en esta ocasión no habría viajes en el tiempo ni reinicios.

• • •

Fue como si aquellas palabras lo hubiesen congelado en el tiempo; su cuerpo fue separado de la consciencia que poseía para dejar de sentir el dolor. Sus recuerdos empezaron a desvanecerse y los sentimientos dejaron de existir. Todo él volaba por algún cielo negro donde la muerte no existía. Sólo era él y nadie más.

Quiso mover un brazo, pero estaban atados con correas suaves. Ni siquiera eso le impedía sentirse ligero.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos resonaron por el lugar. Danny pensó que era otro doctor, así que trató de ignorarlo. Ya no servía de nada resistirse a ellos, no le traía nada bueno.

—Daniel...

Esa voz le resultó conocida, pero no lograba recordar de quién era. Pero si era sincero, ni siquiera le importaba. Ojala lo dejará solo para poder morir en esa cama de hospital. Era lo que merecía.

—Daniel —la voz le llegó lejana, un eco que apenas pudo escuchar—. Soy yo, Vlad Masters.

¿Vlad Masters? ¿No era el tipo que estaba obsecionado con su madre? ¿El sujeto que trataba de matar a su padre? ¿El hombre que lo quería dentro de su vida a como dé lugar?

Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para pelear con él. No le interesó en lo más mínimo su presencia. Tal vez si lo ignoraba, todo acabaría y estaría solo de nuevo. Le empezaba a gustar la oscuridad y la soledad.

No respondió al saludo. Trató de sentirse sorprendido cuando una mano apretó la suya. No importó.

—En verdad siento lo de tu familia. Sabes que yo apreciaba mucho a Maddie y a tu hermana. No puedo imaginar lo que sientes en este momento.

—“Un vacío demasiado grande; tú sí que lo sabes” —pensó Danny, ladeando un poco el rostro.

—Ante tal desgracia se me ha conferido el ser tu tutor legal, a lo cual he aceptado —sintió un lado del colchón hundirse, tal vez Vlad se sentó a su lado, lo dejó hacerlo, ¿qué podía hacer después de todo?—. He contactado a los mejores médicos del país, harán lo imposible para que estés bien. Te llevaré a mi mansión de Wisconsin; viviremos ahí de ahora en adelante. Seremos sólo tú y yo.

Ni siquiera merecía la lástima de su enemigo.

¿Enemigo? ¿Seguía siéndolo?

Ni siquiera le importó nada de lo que decía el mayor, su existencia ahora no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué molestarse siquiera?

—Yo... —interrumpió al otro, le costó horrores pronunciar esas pocas palabras—, en realidad... no importa...

Sintió un par de lágrimas salir de aquellos ojos sumidos en la oscuridad, que empaparon las vendas que los cubrían.

¿Para qué vivir?

Los sollozos empezaron a salir de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Un cuerpo cálido lo abrazó, transmitiéndole fuerza y esperanza que no quería. Todo sería difícil de ahora en adelante.

Se durmió pensando en Vlad y en la nueva vida que ahora tendría. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras perforarían su mente por siempre.

Todos muertos. Por mi culpa.

Continuará...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Danny Phantom, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimo de lucro.


End file.
